Satu Malam Bersamamu
by Gremory chan
Summary: Selama ini Sakura hanya menyimpan perasaan cintanya terhadap Sasuke,tanpa dibayangkan sebelumnya Sakura malah berkesempatan menikmati cumbuan Sasuke. Warning : Lemon, Typo, maybe Ooc.
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** Satu Malam bersamamu

By : Gremory Chan

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance

**Pairing : **Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

**Disclaimed** : ©Mashashi Kishimoto

**Warning : **Lemon,typo,gaje,bahasa tidak baku,gak mutu.

**Karakter : **Sakura Haruno,Sasuke Uchiha,Hinata Hyuuga,Naruto Namikaze,Gaara,Kiba Inuzuka.

catatan : Ga usah review kalau cuma mau flame,gak butuh kritik yang gak membangun ^^

masih nubie dan masih perlu kritik yg membangun... Arigato ^^

* * *

***Satu Malam Bersamamu***

**.**

.

.

.

Namaku Sakura Haruno umurku 19 tahun,aku kuliah disalah satu perguruan tinggi di Konoha. asalku dari Sunagakure,aku harus menyewa apartemen dikota Konoha ini,tanpa pengawasan orang tua tentu saja.

Walaupun hidupku di Konoha ini tanpa pengawasan,tidak lantas bisa membuatku berbuat semaunya, dan diriku sebenarnya dari dulu sangat penasaran soal seks dari SMA, banyak fantasi saat aku melakukan self service, tapi aku belum pernah sekalipun melakukan hubungan seks itu sendiri.

Sampai akhirnya aku berkenalan dgn seniorku namanya Sasuke Uchiha, cowok macho berambut biru,dia adalah teman dari Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata sahabatku.

Pertama bertemu Sasuke aku sudah jatuh hati,bukan aku saja,bahkan wanita-wanita diseluruh kampus ini pasti menginginkannya,Sasuke Uchiha, yah pria Uchiha yang sikapnya betul betul dingin seperti Uchiha yang lainnya memang pantas disebut pangeran oleh penggemarnya,danhal itu yang membuat diriku takut menunjukan perasaan ini,pasti wanita-wanita itu juga akan menganggapku saingan, okee aku hanya menyimpan perasaan ini,dan sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu mengenalnya,hanya nama dan ketampanannya yang aku ingat, yang aku tau dan kubenci dia adalah kekasih Ino Yamanaka,bunga kampus yg cantik sempurna itu,tapi seperti kebanyakan orang cantik,dia sombong.

Sampai pada suatu kesempatan dihari sabtu Hinata mengajakku berlibur bersama Naruto, beserta ketiga temannya Sasuke,Kiba,Gaara, untuk pergi berweekend kepuncak.

.

.

Siang itu rombongan kami sudah sampai dipuncak yang sudah mulai ramai dikunjungi wisatawan, begitu turun dari mobil udara dingin menyambut kami,wajah-wajah ceria tetap terlukis diwajah mereka walau dingin mulai membuat bibir bergetar,pepohonan yang masih hijau dan kabut yang tebal membuat suasana menenangkan, puas menghirup udara disekitar kita memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan melihat pemandangan dan berfoto,pakaian tebal dan hangat milik kamipun tak terlalu lama bisa memberikan kehangatan.

Sedikit kelelahan setelah berjalan dan melihat lihat pemandangan sekitar, kamipun memutuskan untuk mencari penginapan, setelah bertanya kebeberapa kamar yang ternyata sudah full karena memang ini weekend, akhirnya Naruto yang memang sering kemari untuk berkencan dengan Hinata akhirnya menemukan penginapan, dan memesan tiga kamar untuk kami menginap.

Udara malam itu wajar saja sangat dingin dan berangin, keempat pria itu memilih meminum bir dikamar Kiba, sedangkan aku dikamar yang satunya bersama Hinata memakan jagung bakar dan menikmati segelas kopi sambil menonton televisi,lalu tak lama Naruto datang membuka pintu dan mengajak Hinata tidur.

"Hinata chan...sudah malam,mari kita tidur" ajak Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya,dan menaiki ranjang ukuran king dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana.

"Na Naruto? kau akan tidur disini?", tanyaku sedikit terkejut.

"Kenapa Sakura chan? kau keberatan?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Ja jadi...aku harus tidur bersama salah satu diantara mereka?" tanyaku lagi.

"Emm...eheehe.. tenang Sakura chan teman-temanku tidak akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak.." jawab Naruto sambil menampakan deretan gigi putihnya, "aku yakin,tolonglah aku ingin berduaan dengan Hinata-chan,ya yaaa Sakura hehe" imbuhnya lagi.

"Ya ya ya...baiklah...aku mengalah!", kataku sewot, dengan malas aku beranjak pergi dari kamar dan meninggalkan Hinata bersama Naruto berdua didalam kamar berdua.

Lalu aku berjalan ke kamar yang depan kamar Hinata, aku membuka pintu kamar bernomor 408 pelan,Kriieeett...,aku lihat Kiba dan Gaara kedua pria berambut cokelat dan merah itu sudah tertidur pulas seakan berlomba mengorok,m emang tidak ada pikiran buruk terhadap Kiba dan Gaara karena mereka sudah menganggapku seperti adiknya sendiri,pasti mereka tidak akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak terhadapku.

Dengan malas aku menutup pintu itu, akupun segera tersadar,kalau Kiba dan Gaara tidur bersama,berarti satu kamar yang tersisa yang menempati adalah Sasuke,itu artinya aku harus tidur bersama Sasuke.

Bergegas aku pergi dari kamar Gaara,segera aku membuka pintu kamar hotel bernomor 410 disamping kamar Hinata yang bernomor 411, dadaku berdegup kencang melihat sesosok tubuh tegap yang ternyata pria Uchiha bernama Sasuke itu sudah berbaring disana memejamkan iris Onyxnya yang pasti memabukkan semua wanita.

Perasaanku sedikit gugup,em tidak!tapi benar-benar gugup malahan.

"Sa sasuke kun? kau tidur disini?" tanyaku berusaha tidak gugup atau berkamuflase dengan wajah yang semoga tidak aneh,

Dia membuka sedikit onyxnya dengan malas. "Memangnya kenapa pink?" Jawabnya sangat ketus.

Degh! "Lalu aku tidur dimana,a-aku kira kau tidur bersama mereka,mmaksudku Kiba dan Gaara?" jawabku berusaha netral.

"Iya disini" jawabnya singkat,sambil menepuk bantal di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur dikamar sebelah saja bertiga Sasuke kun?" tanyaku,lebih tepatnya mengusir secara halus.

"hn? tenang saja,aku tidak tertarik padamu,aku tidak akan menyentuhmu", jawabnya cuek lalu membalikan badannya membelakangiku.

Yahh dgn terpaksa aku berbaring dsamping Sasuke yg tidur dgn mmbelakangiku,aroma fresh mint tercium dari tubuhnya.

"Mati! kenapa dadaku berdegup kencang seperti ini", gumamku dalam hati,akupun menarik selimut yang sudah disediakan dari penginapan berharap segera tertidur agar rasa canggung ini cepat berlalu..

.

.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam hatiku berkecamuk, tidak bisa tidur,miring kekanan atau kekiri,aku tidak menemukan kenyamanan,kulirik tubuh tegap itu tak bergerak,hanya nafasnya yang teratur yang ku dengar,dia pulas sekali.

Akupun membelakangi Sasuke lagi,berusaha memejamkan mata dan samar-samar aku mulai kehilangan kesadaranku bersiap menuju tidur sempurna, tapi tiba-tiba satu tangan kekar memeluk perutku bagaikan sebuah guling, tangan itu menyentuh payudara 36B ku, entah si empunya sengaja atau tidak, namun kulirik matanya tetap terpejam, akupun meyingkirkan tangannya,tapi tidak lama kemudian dia melakukan hal yang sama berkali kali.

Jantungku berdegup dibuatnya,iya akhirnya akupun membiarkan tanganya memelukku dari belakang dengan posisi seperti itu,tetapi berlahan tanganya mendarat di payudaraku.

"Kusso!" umpatku dalam hati, "Sasuke brengsek!beraninya dia merangsangku!" aku masih mengumpat dlam hati,"Baiklah...apa yang selanjutnya akan kau lakukan bodoh!".

Ternyata dia memang belum tidur dan sengaja melakukan ini, stelah tau dadaku brdegup kencang yang pasti dia tau akupun belum tidur, dengan pelan tangan itu meremas payudaraku dari luar T-shirt poloku.

Aku membiarkannya,bukankah aku memang penasaran dengan hal ini?bahkan aku hanya bisa membayangkannya saat Hinata menceritakan pengalamannya bercinta dengan Naruto,ini kesempatanku bukan?,akupun mengenyahkan pikiran untuk menyudahi pelecehan ini, aku sudah terlanjur menikmati sentuhannya.

Lama-kelamaan tangan hangatnya berpindah menelusup kedalam dadaku dari balik cup BH yang aku pakai dan meremas gundukan itu,rasa hangat dari sentuhan tangannya dipermukaan kulit payudaraku memberi efek rangsangan yang cukup besar, gundukan payudaraku yang belum terjamah siapapun diremasnya dengan gemas,membuat desahan yang ku tahan dari tadi keluar dengan paksa, bulatan berwarna pink kecoklatan itu ia jepit dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya ,memutar kekiri dan kekanan seperti mencari chanel radio,jari itu mempermainkannya dengan gemas.

"Aaahhhsssshh...eehmm" desahku tak tertahan lagi,aku mulai tidak menjaga image-ku didepan Sasuke.

Karena tidak ada perlawanan dariku, Sasuke membalik tubuhku terlentang,lalu menindihku dengan tubuh kekarnya,lalu dengan sigap dia melumat bibir pink-ku.

"Mmmmhh..."dengusan itu yang terengar dari mulut kami,lidahnya masuk didalam mulutku,mengorek dalam mulutku dengan lidahnya,lidahnya berusaha membelit lidahku dan aku membalasnya,aku julurkan sedikit lidahku lalu dikulum dan seperti vacum cleaner menyedot lidahku membuat sedikit rasa perih, tangan Sasuke tak tinggal diam dari tadi,tangannya terus meremas payudaraku membuatku semakin pasrah menerima perlakuannya.

Ciuman panasnya kini menjalari leherku,lidahnya pun mulai menjilati leher jenjangku yang menengadah menikmati cumbuan Sasuke,

"Eelelhhmm...sluruphhh.." suara lidahnya menyapu leherku,menjilati seluruh permukaan leherku bagai srigala lapar mendapatkan mangsa empuk,tak hanya itu,bahkan Sasuke menggigit leherku pelan,meninggalkan benerapa kissmark disana, dari leher jilatannya menjalar ke telingaku,memainkan lidahnya didalam telingaku,akupun mendesah sekuat-kuatnya, hal itu yang semakin membuaku bergairah...

"sssshhh...eemmmhhh..aahh...Sasukeeh,aahh.." aku mendesah pelan,Sasuke meninggalkan sementara aktifitassnya untuk melepas kaosku,dengan sekali tarikan kaos itu terlepas dari tubuhku, diremasnya lagi payudara besarku dengan tangannya yang kuat, kemudian dimasukan kedalam mulutnya.

"Aaahhhemmm...emmmh.. ." Sasuke melumat puting kiriku,dan tangannya memelintir puting yang kanan.

"Sssshhhh..oohh...eeemmhhh..." desahku menekan nekan kepala Sasuke agar semua payudaraku tak luput dari permainan lidahnya yang panas.

Aku seperti dihipnotis...hanya memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan erotis lidah Sasuke dikedua putingku,dijilatinya putingku bergantian,saat emeraldku kubuka sedikit melihat aktifitasnya ternyata mata Onyx itu menatapku menggoda dengan lidah yang bergerak lincah dipucuk payudaraku yang makin membesar,oh shit! itu merangsang sekali!

"Elelelelmmh...elelelmh..." lidahnya semakin membuatku melayang, tak kuasa akupun kembali memejamkan mataku,kembali menikmati ini dalam kegelapan,entah kapan mulut basah itu meninggalkan kedua putingku yang sudah mengkilap basah karena jilatannya,yang aku rasakan bibir itu sudah berada dibibirku, dilumatnya lagi bibirku yang sudah terasa tebal, tangan kanannya kini mulai meraba vaginaku dari luar,SANGAT BASAH! mungkin itu yang ada didalam benak pria Uchiha pacar Ino yamanaka itu,Sasuke lalu menurunkan zip celana jeansku berlahan,sementara mulutnya sibuk melumat bibirku dan membelitkan lidahnya ke-lidahku.

Sasuke berusaha melepas celanaku..entah bagaimana caranya,aku rasa kini aku sudah telanjang bulat,Sasuke kembali memainkan lidahnya diujung putingku lagi, tangan kanannya menggosok pelan permukaan vaginaku,dengan kesadaran yang cukup aku berusaha menepisnya, namun lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak menyerah,dia tetap kembali menggosok gosok kewanitaanku degan telapak tangannya yang hangat tak lupa dengan menggigit pelan puting kiriku...

"Aahh...sshhh...ahhh... ",aku hanya mendesah menikmati semua perlakuan tangan dan mulut Sasuke.

Tangannya kini menyibak rambut-rambut kemaluanku, lalu dengan jari telunjuknya Sasuke mulai mempermainkan klitorisku.

zzzrrtt! seperti tersetrum listrik,

Vaginaku terasa begitu basah, kecipak jari jari Sasuke yang basah karna cairan dari vaginakupun terdengar,dan itu semakin membuat aku terangsang dan kewanitaanku semakin basah.

Perlahan ciumannya turun kedada,lalu perut,aku menggelinjang saat lidahnya menjilati dan mencupang perut bawah pusarku.

"Ssshh...aaahhh..." rintihku,dia semakin bersemangat menjilatinya,tanganya tetap mengobok obok vaginaku,sementara kedua tanganku sibuk meremas dan mengacak rambut ravennya itu.

Dengan lembut dibukanya selakanganku menjadi mengangkang,ditatapnya vaginaku yang basah dengan kedua manik hitamnya,tampak pemuda angkuh itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah, aku yang malu melihat ekspresinya yang seperti harimau lapar itu berusaha manutupnya dengan mengatupkan kedua pahaku lagi, tenaga yg lemah dan nafsuku yang membara lagi lagi aku pasrah saat tangan Sasuke mencegah pemandangan indah itu terkatup lagi,akupun akhirnya kembali pasrah pada perlakuan Sasuke,dibukanya lebar lagi selakanganku,dan dia mendekatkan wajahnya disana,menghirup dalam-dalam aroma kewanitaanku,nafas hangatnya menerpa little Sakura yang menganga diciumnya vaginaku dengan pelan,menjilat seluruh isi kewanitaanku yang terbuka lebar.

Tanganya meremas payudaraku dengan gemas,memilin putingnya dan kini lidahnya pun sudah mulai menyapu semua permukaan klitorisku menggunakan ujung lidahnya..."ssshhh...aakkhh..  
Emmhh...aahh..su..sudaah..ahh" rintihku pelan,aku benar benar lupa diri diperlakukan seperti ini.

Kepala Sasuke yang masih terbenam diantara kedua pahaku aku tekan lagi agar lidahnya yang panas tidak berhenti menjilati vaginaku.

Benar, Sasuke masih menjilati vaginaku,menahan kakiku yang mulai bergerak tak beraturan menerima penyiksaan yang nikmat olehnya, sepertinya Sasuke menyukainya, tidak bosan,Sasuke terus menjilati vaginaku dengan buas.

Sudah hampir 45 menit, aku merasakan geli yang terasa menyiksa,aku ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tubuhku,entah apa namanya mungkin ini kata Hinata yang namanya orgasme,iya benar aku mulai mendekati orgasme...tiba tiba Sasuke menghentikan jilatannya, ada rasa kecewa , disaat seperti ini dia menyudahi perlakuannya itu.

Aku membuka mata,Sasuke tersenyum puas telah berhasil mempermainkanku,aku memandangnya sayu,mataku memohon agar dia menyentuhku lagi,Sasuke kembali melempar senyum liciknya,seakan dia tau aku sangat menginginkannya menyentuhku lagi.

Tak mau berlama lama Sasuke lalu menindih tubuhku dengan tubuhnya,terasa ada benda aneh yang sudah keras mengganjal diperutku dan sedikit dia gesek-gesekan disana, ternyata itu penis Sasuke yang sudah menegang dibalik celananya,dia masih dan terus mencium bibirku lagi,melumatnya dengan gemas, masih tercium aroma lendir kewanitaanku dari bibirnya yang manis, ada rasa asin.

Sasuke masih terus saja melumat habis bibirku,memainkan lagi lidahnya didalam mulutku,sesekali dihisap lidahku kuat-kuat sedangkan tangannya kini mulai menurunkan zipnya sendiri,dan meloloskan tubuh bawahnya dari celana yg dia pakai,sambil terus menciumku,tangannya meraih tanganku ditariknya tanganku untuk memegang benda hangat yang panjang menegang disela sela pahanya itu.

Akupun yang baru pertama merasakannya mulai meremas,merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan benda asing itu, Sasuke mendesah pelan atas perlakuanku itu, benda bernama penis itu aku pernah melihatnya di film porno, dan kini aku punya kesempatan menyentuhnya secara nyata.

Berlahan aku mengocok pelan benda keras sebesar mentimun itu,mempraktekan video porno yang pernah aku tonton didalam kelas waktu aku masih SMU dulu.

" Eemmmhh...sssshhh" dia melengkuh nikmat, lidahnya semakin getol menjilati leherku, digigitnya pelan meninggalkan lagi noda merah disana,kemudian dia menggesekkan penisnya kebelahan vaginaku yang makin basah.

Plik! "Ssshhh...aaahhh...sas..sasukeh.." tubuhku merasa melayang dibuatnya,tanganku tak tinggal diam, akupun menjambak rambut raven itu sebagai luapan rasa nikmat disekitar paha dan leherku.

Aku terus saja mendesah dan memejamkan mata menikmati permainan cinta Sasuke, tapi aku masih sadar saat Sasuke dengan sengaja memasukan benda keras yang bernana penis yang tadi masih menggoda itu kevaginaku,

Aku mendorong tubuhnya, menolaknya memasuki tubuhku, aku tidak mau keperawananku hilang dluar nikah,apalagi dia bukan siapa siapaku.

" Kenapa?ayolah...tidak akan sakit"..bisiknya ditelingaku,sambil mencium lagi telingaku.

"Tidak Sasuke, aku masih akan tetap menjaganya untuk suamiku!,aku tidak mau" jawabku pelan tanpa menarap wajah tampan yang kini penuh keringat.

"Baiklah...aku tidak akan memaksamu,tapi kau mau kan untuk memanjakannya sebentar saja?" kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan penisnya didepan wajahku ,beberapa saat aku hanya diam,aku baru kali ini melihatnya secara nyata, lalu dia duduk dan mengangkat tubuhku untuk menuruti kemauannya,ditekan kepalaku keselakangannya,penisnya sudah berdiri menegang.

Ada rasa ngeri dan gemas saat aku melihat benda aneh itu,tapi tak berlama-lama aku membuka mulutku dan pelan-pelan memasukan benda kemulutku seperti Sasuke melumat habis kewanitaanku.

"Eemmhh... " benda hangat itu memasuki mulutku,walau tidak masuk seluruh batangnya tapi penis Sasuke cukup membuat mulutku penuh.

"Sssshhh aaakkh...Sakuraahh" rintih Sasuke saat ujung kemaluannya menyentuh tenggorokanku, kulirik wajahnya,matanya terpejam,bibirnya basah terbuka menahan nikmat, dan itu membuatku semakin gila menjilati penis Sasuke dari ujung sampai pangkalnya.

"Elelelelmmmh..elelelmmmmh" aku jilati helm penis Sasuke yang berwarna merah tersebut, sementara tanganku mengelus kedua biji penisnya yang menggantung, sedangkan tangannya memainkan putingku diputar-putar dan ditarik ganas, dipilin sampai terasa perih.

"Ooouh! Sakura!" Teriak Sasuke agak keras...dia menjambak rambutku pelan,aku terus saja mengoral benda itu beserta bijinya,terasa ada cairan bening yang rasanya asin keluar daru lubang kencingnya.

Aku hisap pelan cairan berasa asin itu,"sshhhh...aahhh...stop it honey.." dia memberi kode agar aku menyudahi kegiatanku,tidak! ini kesempatanku untuk membalasnya,aku akan membuatnya merasa gila seperti aku tadi,akupun masih menjilati batang milik Sasuke seperti memakan es krim.

"Aah! ssshhh! ooh..su..dah..Sakura!" Sasuke berteriak seperti orang gila,wajah frustasinya semakin membuat ia tampan.

Sasuke yang khawatir orgasme segera datang,dia pun menjambak rambutku agak kasar agar aku melepaskan kulumanku dipenisnya, akupun menurutinya,nafasnya terengah-engah,tapi dengan sigap dia merebahkan diriku keranjang lagi,

Dengan cepat kembali dia menenggelamkan kepalanya dikemaluanku, menjilti lagi vaginaku yang terus saja semakin basah, kali ini dia melakukannya lebih liar dari yang sebelumnya, Sasuke menghisap pelan klitorisku,"Aahhhssshhh...oouhh...Sasukeh.." aku melengkuh nikmat lagi, ujung lidahnya meruncing untu menggelitik klitorisku yang makin membesar.

Jari tengahnya tak tinggal diam,dia tusukan pelan jari tengah Sasuke dilubang kawinku, "egh...emmmh..aaaaw..sasuu..", rintihku saat dia mulai mengocok vaginaku degan tangannya.

.clap! Suara gesekan kewanitaanku dengan jari tangan Sasuke, Sementara lidahnya terus mempermainkan vagina basahku, lidahnya menari nari diklitorisku,menghisapnya kuat, memberikan kenikmatan sampai keubun ubunku, aku benar benar sudah tak kuat lagi menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari Vaginaku.

Tubuhku melengkung keatas menonjolkan kedua payudaraku, kedua pahaku menggepit kepala Sasuke yang masih menjilat dan menghisap benjolan mirip kacang itu, tanpa menahan lagi akupun melepas rasa nikmat itu.  
"Aaaaahhh...Sasukeh!aaaaahhh! akkuhh...aaaaaahhh!" aku berteriak mencapai orgasmeku.

Cairan cintaku mengalir dari lubang vagina, Sasuke kembali memandanginya,menelan lagi ludahnya,melihat lendir itu mengalir.

Ada senyum penuh kemenangan diwajah tampannya, lalu dia dekatkan lagi hidungnya,menghirup dalam aroma kewanitaanku, tak lupa djilatinya lagi vaginaku,menelan bersih semua cairan cintaku.

Aku sedikit tersadar dari apa yang baru saja terjadi,Sasuke merangkak naik lagi,ditindihnya tubuhku menenangkanku, Sasuke mencium mulutku...meremas payudaraku pelan.

Aku mengerti dia meminta diperlakukan seperti tadi, akupun melepaskan pelukannya lalu dia duduk,aku pun menindih pahanya,lalu bersimpuh diantara pahanya dan mulai mencium penis Sasuke yang masih tegak menantang, puas mencium aromanya akupun mengulum penisnya lagi.

Aku jilat ujung penis Sasuke yang berwarna merah, "Elelelmm...eleelmm.." jilatkanku naik turun menyusuri permukaan penisnya,aku lihat dia membuka mulutnya menahan nikmat yang menjalari tubuhnya.

Kembali aku masukan batang itu kemulutku aku kocok didalamnya, penis Sasuke mulai berkedut kedut, aku lepaskan kulumanku dipenis besarnya untuk berpindah mengulum kedua bola penisnya yang menggemaskan itu, aku memasukan kedua bulatan penis itu kemulutku "Eeehmmm...", sedangkan tangankun mengocok penis itu dengan lembut.

"Aasshh... hentikan Sakuraaahh!, Sasuke mendesis berkali kali, lalu aku kembali memasukan batang besar itu kedalam mulutku, Sasuke menekan kepalaku menahannya sampai penisnya menyentuh tenggorokanku,setengah mati aku menahan nafas...dan "crot..crot crot..." semua cairan sperma ditembakkan ke dalam mulut mungilku yang hangat,dengan cepat aku telan sperma kental itu agar tidak mengotori sprei.

Puas membersihkan cairan beraroma seperti pemutih pakaian itu aku lepaskan penisnya,Sasuke mengangkat tubuhku untuk menindihnya,lalu dengan gemas dia mencium bibirku, penis dibawah sana sudah mulai melunak,aku tau karena waktu penis itu bergesekan dengan vaginaku sekarang ini sudah tak sekeras tadi.

Aku baru benar benar tersadar setelah semuanya selesai,aku membuka mata, aku malu pada Sasuke yang berada dibawahku aku tindih,

cepat cepat aku turun dari tubuhnya,lalu berpakaian lagi tanpa membersihkan vaginaku yg lengket karena cairanku dan saliva Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali seperti biasanya,tanpa banyak kata dan berbasa-basi, dia juga kembali berpakaian dan berberes,dab membisikkan sesuatu ditelingaku.

"Terima kasih Sakura.. berkesan sekali,aku suka bibirmu yang liar itu"

Aku hanya diam dan malas menanggapinya,masih ada rasa malu,senang, langsung berbaring membelakanginya,Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya disampingku dan memelukku dari belakang,mencium rambut pinkku,setelah itu aku sudah tak tau lagi apa yang terjadi,aku sudah tertidur sampai keesokan harinya.

.

.

.

Sasuke membangunku,menjepit hidungku dengan jarinya

"Eh kerbau bangun tidak?kau mau pulang atau tidak?" Kata Sasuke cuek.

"Ih apa sih!" Sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Kau mau pulang atau tetap disini semalam lagi bersamaku?" kata Sasuke,yang membuatku langsung membuka iris emeraldku dan terbangun.

"Aku bersumpah! hal ini tidak akan terjadi lagi Sasuke!" kataku dalam hati.

Aku pun bergegas mandi berganti pakaian dan bersiap lalu melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berberes.

Didalam mobil aku duduk dijok belakang,berdua dengan Sasuke,diam diam tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto dan yang lain tangannya menggenggam tanganku,aku biarkan saja Sasuke berbuat seperti itu.

Terdengar celetukan Hinata dan yg lainnya "Waaahh...kalian sudah akur ya?", kata Hinata...disusul yang lainnya,dengan kalimat-kalimat yang mereka tau sejak berangkat kemarin aku dan Sasuke sering terlibat adu mulut karena menanggapi kesombongan Uchiha.

.

.

.

Mobil kamipun kini sudah masuk gerbang dikonoha university, Naruto memarkir mobilnya, dan kita semua turun dari mobil,

Sasuke disambut Ino dengan manja, Ino tidak pernah tau kalau kami dari puncak, setahunya Sasuke berangkat bersama Naruto karena Sasuke bilang padanya mobil Sasuke berada dibengkel,iya karena memang sengaja Sasuke tidak mengajaknya ,karna Ino pasti akan merepotkannya.

Entah mengapa aku begitu cemburu melihat Sasuke digandeng mesra oleh Ino,Sasuke melirikku yang sedang berwajah kesal,dia tersenyum, tapi yasudahlah kenyataannya memang mereka pacaran bukan?

Hinata yang tau bahwa aku menyukai Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam-dalam, mengelus bahuku dan tersenyum menenangkanku, seakan mengerti apa yang aku rasa,lalu Hinata mengajakku masuk bersama Naruto,Kiba dan Gaara.

TBC

catatan : Yoo... semoga dengan diperbaharuinya chapter 1 ini semakin memudahkan pembaca dalam memahami kara-katanya.

dan buat review yang bernomor 21,makasih ya haters san! kau bilang fict buatan me jelek,heran jelek kok dibaca sampai habis.

tapi yasudahlah...

em...enaknya dilanjut gak nih chapter ke tiganya?besok udah puasa soalnya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Kampus Biru

By : Gremory Chan

Rating : M

Genre : Romance

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

Disclaimed : ©Mashashi Kishimoto

Warning : Typo,gaje,bahasa tidak baku,gak mutu

* ano... karena banyak yang minta buat bikin lanjutan dari fic yang me bikinin deh,dan...pastinya masih blm dan kritikan masih dibutuhkan...oke happy reading guys ^^

* * *

*** Kampus Biru ***

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Krriiiiriring...riiiinggggggggg." Jam waker-ku berbunyi saat aku masih tertidur lelap, dengan malas aku meraih benda yang bersuara berisik yang terletak di meja lampu disamping tempat tidurku ini.

Berlahan aku membuka mata, melirik jam wekerku yang sudah menunjukan pukul 08.10 pagi, "ssshh!cepat sekali pagi datang." dengan malas aku bangun menggerutu sambil menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhku, masih menggunakan piyamaku aku beranjak pergi kekamar mandi meninggalkan tempat tidurku untuk segera mandi.

Kaca dikamar mandi itu memantulkan bayangan tubuhku yang telanjang tanpa sehelai benang,memandanginya,menaggumi tubuhku sendiri,aku tersenyum bangga, "Eh..hei,apa itu?luka apa itu?." aku bertanya tanya pada diriku sendiri, penasaran aku mendekatkan diri kekaca itu,memastikan luka apa yang menodai leher dan kedua buah dadaku.

"Aah kusso! tanda ini, sial...Sasuke!" tanda itu mengingatkanku dengan kejadian kemarin malam,Iya Sasuke yang melakukannya, "Tidak... bagaimana aku menyembunyikannya,ah kenapa aku baru menyadari ini,Hinata...apa dia melihatnya kemarin itu,kenapa dia diam saja." aku masih bertanya tanya apakah Hinata dan yang lainnya melihat bekas cupangan Sasuke itu.

Berkali-kali aku menggosok tanda kebiruan itu dari leher dan buah dadaku dengan sabun,tetap saja,noda itu tidak menghilang,hmm.. biar saja aku terlihat bodoh, sungguh aku tidak tau cara menghilangkan tanda sial ini dari leher putihku.

"Ah baiklah hanya cara ini untuk menutupi hal memalukan ini!", aku pun segera mandi dan berpakaian, "Syal biru kemana?" aku mengacak-acak isi lemariku mencari syalku, "oh ini dia." akhirnya aku menemukan syal dari dalam lemariku.

Aku segera melingkarkan syal dileherku,berharap semua tidak melihat tanda kebiruan ini,sudah terlambat,aku segera berangkat kekampus meninggalkan kamarku.

.

.

.

Sesampaiku dikampus beberapa orang memandangiku, mungkin dimata mereka aku gadis kurang waras,memakai syal dimusim panas, apa boleh buat dari pada noda sial itu dilihat orang.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus yang sudah ramai, "Sakuraaaa...!" Suara yang tak asing itu memanggil namaku, aku menoleh kesumber suara itu,yaah benar saja, Hinata melambaikan tangannya dari bangku taman, aku pun tersenyum dan berlari menghampirinya.

"Selamat pagi Hinata chan," sapaku dengan senyum manis,

"Selamat pagi Sakura,ka-kau kenapa?baik baik saja?", tanya Hinata sedikit cemas melihat penampilanku.

Aku duduk disamping Hinata, "Ah..hehehe...tidak Hinata aku hanya,sedikit tak enak badan", haa tentu saja aku menjawab sekenanya, tapi aku yakin wajahku tetap terlihat kalau aku sedang berbohong.

"Oh..syukurlah,kau sudah makan Sakura chan?", tak mau memaksaku untuk mengaku, Hinata membuat topik baru.

"Belum...hari ini aku bangun terlambat.." jawabku sambil menggaruk kepalaku,

"Kebetulan,hari ini Naruto kun tidak masuk kuliah,kalau begitu kita makan dahulu saja Sakura,tidak perlu menunggu Naruto kun", Hinata mengajakku kekantin,dan aku mengiyakannya dan berjalan kekantin bersama Hinata.

Sesampaiku dikantin aku memesan semangkuk bakso tahu kesukaanku,sedangkan Hinata memesan satu piring mie goreng, tak terlalu lama kami menunggu pesanan kami, karena kak Ayame segera menghidangkan sarapanku dan Hinata,dan akupun segera melahapnya selagi hangat.

Tak lama setelah bakso dimangkuk itu tandas perutku mulai tak asik,mungkin sebaiknya aku ketoilet.

"Hinata chan...aku pergi ketoilet titip tasku sebentar ya.." aku pamit ketoilet dan menitipkan tasku ke Hinata yang masih menikmati santapannya.

"Iya Sakura chan,aku akan menunggumu." jawab Hinata sambil melahap mie goreng kesukaannya.

Aku pun meninggalkan Hinata sendirian dimeja kantin berjalan ke toilet dan menyelesaikan urusanku.

Baru saja aku keluar dari toilet yang bertuliskan FEMALE ,aku melirik seseorang yang juga baru saja keluar dari toilet bertuliskan MALE itu.

Pemuda berambut raven,bermata hitam itupun juga melirikku.

DEG! perasaan ini, tak mau berlama-lama berada didekatnya aku menundukan kepalaku,bergegas cepat beranjak dari tempat ini,baru saja aku melangkah tangan yang kekar itu dengan cepat mencengkeram lenganku.

"Buru buru sekali Sakura chan?" suara baritone-nya menggema diruangan itu,membuat jantungku semakin berdegup.

"Ssh..Sasuke! apa yang akan kau lakukan? biarkan aku pergi." aku menjawab tanpa memandang wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa?kau baik baik saja?apa kau sakit,kenapa kau memakai syal?" Kata Sasuke, semakin menghimpitkan tubuhnya ketubuhku... Sial aku tidak bisa lari. "Kenapa kau diam Sakura? wajahmu merah, kau sakit?". Laki-laki tampan bernama Sasuke itu bertanya dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku,nafas hangatnya tersasa membelai bibirku.

"Emm... bisakah kau menjauhkan mulutmu dari wajahku Sasuke...aku tidak suka bau nafasmu!"

"Benarkah Sakura?" Sial! dia malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, sesak.. aku memejamkan mataku saat nafas hangatnya terasa semakin mendekati bibirku.

CUP! Sebuah ciuman mendarat dibibir mungilku.

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke! brengsek!" aku mendorong tubuh Sasuke, namun tidak membuatnya menjauh, tenagaku terlalu lemah.

"Kasar sekali Sakura..." kata Sasuke dengan nada datar, "seharusnya kau bersikap lebih lembut terhadap seorang pria!" Sasuke mendorong tubuhku dengan kasar, sehingga tubuhku menabrak pintu toilet pria dan masuk kedalamnya.

Sasuke mengunci pintu toilet, manik hitam itu menatap tajam kearahku, mencengkeram kedua lenganku dan mendekatkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya, memelukku erat membuat nafasku sesak.

Sedetik kemudian Sasuke mendaratkan ciumannya lagi kebibirku.

"Meemm...emm..emm..Sash..emh..sukeeh...lepas...kan !" aku mencoba berontak,memukul-mukul dada bidangnya,tapi dia tetap mencengkeram tubuhku.

"Mau kemana Sakura?eemm...emmh!" Sasuke terus menciumku, memaksaku, bahkan sekarang ciuman tadi berubah menjadi jilatan, semenit kemudian menjadi hisapan, lidah Sasuke membelit lidahku mengajaknya menari didalam mulutku, tangan kekarnya kini meremas salah satu dada besarku,sialan Sasuke.

"Mmm...aahh...hentikan Sasuke! atau aku akan teriak!" Ancamku kepada pemuda Uchiha yang sebenarnya sangat aku cintai.

"Coba saja kau teriak." lagi lagi jawaban yang sangat datar, nafasnya memburu dan dengan kasar tangannya membuka syalku, tak dapat disembunyikan lagi terlihatlah noda biru yang telah dia buat kemarin malam.

"Ooh jadi ini yang membuatmu menutupi leher indahmu?" tanya Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya menatapku, "seharusnya kau bangga cherry, Uchiha Sasuke yang melakukannya." Sasuke kembali menenggelamkan bibirnya keleherku, membuat kissmark lagi disana.

"Aaaahh...jangan lagi Sasukeh..!" Aku merintih menahan rasa geli yang membuat bulu-buluku meremang, kedua tanganku tertekuk sejajar diantara dada Sasuke dan dadaku, tanganku menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menyentuh tubuhku, tapi tenaga Sasuke terlalu kuat untuk aku tolak sehingga akupun kembali jatuh kedalam dekapannya.

"Sakura...diamlah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu!" iris Onyx-nya yang tajam menatap Emeraldku yang mungkin mulai sayu, dan kembali bibir basahnya memagut bibirku dengan lembut.

Akupun mengalah membiarkan bibir Sasuke bermain dibibirku, kedua tanganku meremas krah baju berwarna biru kelam milik pemuda Uchiha yang tampak mempesona itu,aku menikmati deru nafas beraroma mint yang menghipnotisku,walau aku masih terlalu jaga image untuk tidak membalas lidahnya yang membelit panas lidahku.

"Sasuke!" Brak! brak! brak! Suara pintu diketuk dengan kasar dari luar sana, Aku dan Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan suara itu, ah! tidak bahkan sebenarnya aku sangat panik, Sasuke melepaskan tubuhku dan meninggalkan aktifitasnya.

"Sasuke!" Suara perempuan itu membuat kesadaranku semakin baik, sepertinya aku mengenalnya, iya itu suara Ino.

"Sebentar Ino! kau menggangguku!" Bentak Sasuke,sementara tanganku semakin gemetar.

"Kau terlalu lama didalam sana sayang..." timpal Ino dengan lembut.

Sementara aku terus terdiam dengan wajah panik, dengan tatapannya saja aku mengerti Sasuke memberi isyarat agar aku jangan menampakan diri, tak lama Sasuke membuka pintu dan meninggalkan aku sendiri didalam toilet pria.

Aku menghapus air mataku, ada rasa sesak didadaku, perih dan sakit, Sasuke memperlakukanku bagai mainannya, aku semakin sakit saat aku menyadari bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya, dan kenyataannya dia sudah mempunyai Ino, Belum puas menangis akupun segera keluar dari toilet setelah yakin mereka tak ada disana, aku merapikan lagi baju dan syalku, dan bergegas menghampiri Hinata.

.

.

"Sakura chan?" Hinata menatapku heran,melihatku dengan mata sedikit bengkak berdiri disampingnya dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Maaf Hinata chan,aku harus pergi", akupun mengambil tasku dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata,menyembunyikan tangisku.

"Sakura chan,tunggu..." Hinata mengejarku dan berlari terburu-buru, "Sakura chan, kau kenapa?kau bisa menceritakan semua kepadaku, bukankah kita berteman?" Lanjut Hinata.

Akupun berbalik kearah Hinata, tak kuasa menahan tangis akupun memeluknya dan menangis dipundaknya.

"Hiks...hiks...aaahaaaaaaaa...Hinata chan..." aku menangis sejadi jadinya,tidak perduli semua melihat kelakuan konyolku,menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Sa..Sakura chan..ada apa?" Hinata semakin bingung, "Kita bisa bicarakan ini Sakura chan,jangan menangis disini,semua melihatmu", lanjut Hinata.

Setelah menenangkanku Hinata mengajakku ketaman belakang kampus, setelah hatiku sedikit tenang aku pun menceritakan semuanya kepada Hinata, dia sangat marah kepada Sasuke, dan berencana melaporkannya pada Naruto kekasih tercintanya.

"Memalukan! aku tidak menyangka Sasuke kun bersikap jahat terhadapmu Sakura, memanfaatkan perasaan orang lain untuk kesenangannya sendiri", kata Hinata.

Aku masih terdiam disamping Hinata, meremas erat tasku, Hinata yang masih tampak marah atas aduanku tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Aku akan mencari Sasuke kun!" kata Hinata.

"Ja jangan Hinata chan, Biarkan saja aku simpan sendiri,aku hanya berbagi cerita kepadamu",

"Tapi Sakura, dia akan terus memperlakukanmu seperti itu, aku senang jika Sasuke bersamamu, tapi tidak dengan status dan keadaan yang seperti ini". jelas Hinata.

"Terima kasih Hinata chan,aku baik baik saja." aku pun memeluk Hinata.

.

.

.

* * *

Jam menunjukan pukul 16.30 dikampus Konoha.

"Sakura chan, maaf hari ini aku langsung ke restoran Tousan, kau tidak apa kan pulang sendirian?" tanya Hinata, iris amethystnya menyiratkan kekhawatirannya terhadapku.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa apa Hinata, masih sore masih banyak taksi kan." jawabku,dengan senyum yang semoga saja bisa membuat Hinata percaya aku baik-baik saja.

"Yasudah, hati hati Sakura chan, aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam,kita kekafe biasanya" kata Hinata mencoba menghiburku, lalu Hinata masuk kedalam mobil jazz merahnya.

"Iya Hinata, salam buat Tousan dan Kaasanmu ya." jawabku basa basi,

"Baiklah... akan ku sampaikan salammu Sakura, jaaaa..." Hinata menjalankan mobilnya dan melambaikan tangannya kearahku.

"Hati-hati Hinata chan,jaaa..."

Semenit kemudian mobil Hinata sudah tidak terlihat, aku menghela nafas danberjalan keluar parkiran kampus untuk mencari taksi.

Mungkin sekitar 15 menit aku menunggu taksi, tak ada tanda-tanda lewat, kampus mulai sedikit sepi, aku mulai jenuh, mungkin wajahku terlihat masam, lalu tanpa aku sadari tiba tiba ada telapak tangan kekar dan kasar menutup kedua mataku dan kemudian tanganku dikunci dengan tangannya lalu menyeret tubuhku, aku mulai berteriak minta pertolongan, namun dengan sigap tangan itu membekap mulutku.

Aku didorong dengan kasar, tubuhku jatuh tersungkur diatas rerumputan, tempat itu aku mengenalnya, itu adalah dibelkang kampus,akhirnya aku bisa melihat siapa yang membawaku kesini, tiga orang berbadan besar berwajah kriminal berpakaian jaket kulit hitam, tak lama sesosok wajah cantik muncul dari koridor kampus menghampiri kami.

"Ooow...tikus kecil sudah tertangkap ya." Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu bersuara, berkacak pinggang dengan sombongnya.

"I ino?a apa yang kau lakukan?" emeraldku terbelalak,mulutku ternganga, tak percaya atas apa yang aku lihat.

"Hah! memberi pelajaran kepadamu gadis jalang!" "Pllak!" Ino menampar pipiku,

"Ah!" aku menjerit kesakitan, ada sedikit darah ketika aku meraba bibirku, air mataku mulai meleleh lagi.

"Berani sekali kau menggoda Sasuke, jangan fikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian lakukan di toilet tadi!" bentak Ino, "bahkan dindingpun bisa bicara gadis bodoh!" serunya,tangannya menjambak rambut permen kapasku dengan kasar,menyisakan rasa sakit.

"Ino... aku tak bermaksud menggoda Sasuke, dia yang menggangguku!" aku berusaha menjelaskan, tapi ino tak percaya.

"Hah! persetan! semua wanita menyukai Sasuke,termasuk kau! jangan bermimpi kau bisa merebut Sasuke dariku! " teriak Ino, "Hei kalian! cepat beri gadis jalang ini pelajaran! agar dia tidak mengganggu Sasuke lagi!" perintah Ino kepada 3 pria besar itu.

Aku mulai ketakutan, ketika pria pria itu mendekatku, Ino menyeringai menang, sementara tubuhku mulai bergetar ketakutan, aku terus memohon agar aku tidak disentuh orang orang menyeramkan itu, tapi tidak ada yang mendengarku.

Pria berambut cokelat itu menindihku yang masih bersimpuh diatas rumput, pria menjijikan itu meremas kedua payudaraku, dan dua yang lainnya mulai meraba pahaku.

"Jangaaan...!tolong lepaskan akuuuh!" aku berteriak meminta tolong, tak ada seorangpun yang datang, aku masih berusaha memberontak tindakan kasar itu.

Kraaaak...! Baju pinkku dirobek, syal biruku entah dibuang kemana, pria besar itu bersiap menarik braku.

"Bug!" Sebuah tendangan mengenai wajah pria diatasku yang siap memperkosaku,

akupun cepat duduk dan merapikan pakaianku yang sudah tak mampu menutupi semua tubuh atasku.

"Sasuke!" Aku dan Ino terkejut, akupun merasa lega.

"Kau mengganggu kesenangan kami anak muda!" kata pria besar yang sepertinya ketua preman itu,dengan wajah suramnya.

"Cih! brengsek! beraninya kalian menyentuh Sakura!" bentak Sasuke, mata Onyx tajam itu menatap jahat ketiga preman itu, tersirat kemarahan yang amat sangat dimata yang memabukkan Sakura beberapa saat tadi.

"Sa sayang." Ino gugup memanggil Sasuke, mata birunya menatap tak percaya Sasuke datang dan membela Sakura.

"Diam kau Idiot!" bentak Sasuke pada Ino, Ino membelalakan matanya, tampak terpukul atas kata-kata Sasuke. "Pakai ini Sakura!" Sasuke melemparkan jaket bergambar kipas merah putih dipunggungnya untukku, tak menunggu lama akupun cepat memakainya menutupi tubuhku yang tak tertutup sempurna tadi.

"Aahhh sial, aku akan menghajarmu anak muda!" ketiga pria besar itu maju bersama mengeroyok Sasuke, terjadi perkelahian tidak seimbang, dua lawan tiga, Sasuke dengan susah payah menghajar ketiga preman suruhan Ino, tangannya meninju si preman botak, kakinya menendang si preman yang berjanggut tipis, dan kali ini Sasuke terkena tinju diwajahnya, aku hanya bisa menjerit melihat Sasuke yang mulai kepayahan dikeroyok tiga orang penjahat itu.

"Buugh!" Satu tinju mengenai ulu hati Sasuke, Sasuke terjatuh memegangi ulu hatinya yang nyeri,

"Uggghh..." Sasuke susah payah berdiri, lalu terjatuh lagi wajahnya mulai pucat,

"Sial! lari...lari...ayo lari bodoh!" Teriak Ino kepada 3 preman yang terlihat panik melihat keadaan Sasuke.

Ino dan ketiga anak buahnya pun lari ketakutan karena Sasuke mulai pucat pasi, aku pun tak kalah panik dan khawatir.

"Sasukeee...hiks...Sasuke..." akupun menangis, sambil menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

"hn..ja jangan menangis bo doh..." Kata Sasuke terbata bata, dalam keadaan seperti itupun Sasuke tetap ketus seperti kebanyakan Uchiha lainnya, "Cepat rawat aaku,atau aku akan mati!" Lanjut Sasuke, pemilik manik onyx itu berlahan terpejam, aku menangis memeluknya, mangkhawatirkan keadaannya, tak lama kemudian Kiba dan Gaara menemukan kami karena mencari Sasuke yang pamit ketoilet tapi lama tak kembali.

TBC

Yossh...gak ada Lemon sama sekali ya T.T cape nulisnya,lagian udah kepanjangan kayaknya,mungkin next chapter.

Buat yang udah review terima kasih semuanya... walau gak banyak jujur saja cuma kalian yang bikin me mau cepet2 updatenya ^^


End file.
